


The 13th

by lpsolid



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpsolid/pseuds/lpsolid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the key to finally catching the most notorious serial killer, is through another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 13th

 

“Chief, I have my doubts for this plan. How can we be sure that this bastard won’t hurt our own?” Detective Choi sat across the Crime Department’s, Chief Superintendent. If it was possible the little office they were in would leak from the shared tension they found themselves in.

Fifteen minutes to midnight, the chief called siwon in his office for an emergency meeting. With over time, deemed as a necessity more than a choice since the last two months, siwon has long decided to exchange the uses of his bed and house to his office in the department building. It was the logical choice since the murders broke out. It almost turned the department upside down when they found out that someone was killing off each and every person, in a predetermined and patterned way, in their most wanted list archives. The authorities could only theorize how the vigilante found all the names on the list but every Monday morning of the third week, the department would find a lifeless body at a remote location—either discovered by civilians or by authorities. One key-information was that the vigilante killed his targets, the same way they have killed their victims but what it lacked was motive, siwon and the rest of the department doubted that the vigilante could hold a fatal grudge against the 12 criminals he had killed.

The public’s view to the issue further complicated the authorities’ plan of action since a healthy sum of people, believed that the vigilante was righteous and thanked him or her because since the killings started and those notorious criminals fell, one by one, the people felt safer. Every second, the department gathers in a thousand reports as they monitored online activities regarding anything about the vigilante. Support groups would constantly cause debate about the issue and every single one of made the department’s job, a living hell.

The chief prevented anyone in the team to join in on any trivial argument since catching the vigilante was top priority. Safety of the citizens would always be their principle and those that have been murdered, no matter if they’re cold-blooded criminals themselves, still fell under the citizens they’ve oath to protect and judge by the law with respect to their rights. So even if the public expressed their support for the vigilante—brand him as a hero, if they will—the authorities still considered him as a murderer.

“That is why I’m putting you on the job.” the chief drove his cigarette on the ashtray, putting it out despite freshly lighting it—a clear sign of stress, siwon noticed. The chief’s behavior became the least of his worries as the words slowly made sense to him—he was stressed himself so the pace was slow. “Before you say  _but_  or any kind of body part—Detective Choi, I am giving this assignment to you because I know you won’t treat it as shit and hell, it might look like a bodyguard’s job—“

“Which it is! Chief, I still have so much work on my desk I’m not in the mood to babysit anyone.” The tower of untouched files and his overheating laptop came to mind and siwon deflated.

“Hear me out, okay? I’m not gonna force this on ya’ cause I know firsthand what we’re going through here but see, this man might be our way—our  **last**  chance to catch that fucker. This time it’s crucial to get him first because this man is his last target in that list he’s following.”

Siwon stared at the chief, confused. “But chief, this vigilante followed April 2012’s updated wanted list and there was only 12 people on it—he’s supposed to be finished.”

The chief loosened his tie, freeing his deep sigh. “Ah really, this shit giving me a fucking headache. The damn database recorded 12 names and they were all in the run. The paper files though, it recorded 13 names. The 13th was the only one to ever go through a public hearing, there were witnesses but they didn’t show up on the last hearing and there was lack of evidence so all that made the result for that bastard—no, I don’t even know if I should call him that, ‘cause he was pronounced not guilty.” The chief palmed the white stubbles that have been growing along his jaw, roughly. Exhausted as he was, the chief inhaled and exhaled deeply before looking at the detective straight in the eye.

“The database had the names in alphabetical order but on paper they were, of course, arranged by date. Based on the pattern we already deduced that the fucker follows the one on paper. I don’t fucking know how he got that and I will crush that person’s head, whoever leaked the information but now what’s important is catching the fucker and to do that we have to have someone guard that 13th. Abiding by the law he’s still considered an innocent citizen of this country. Pushing all those bullshit aside, he can lure our vigilante fucker and end this nightmare. If ever he runs amok, you can easily maim the little bugger but really I doubt he will.”

Siwon loosened the cuffs of his long sleeve shirt and folded them up. The chief’s argument was thoroughly convincing and it annoyed him but there was nothing he could do, it was his job to protect citizens and catch criminals. Enforcing the law is one of his responsibilities so he thought he should practice it. What they have on their hands is their last card and it’s not even an ace but it was progress.

“I see that I my speech convinced you.” The chief smiled, leaning back and making his chair creak unpleasantly.

“Well it’s my job. What’s the name of the 13th criminal—“

“He was ruled not guilty so he’s legally  _not_  a criminal.” The chief lit another cigarette and chuckled as he took a satisfying drag from it.

“Do you believe it?”

“If I called the shots I would put that guy up for guillotine.”

Siwon laughed tiredly, “Guillotine…your age is showing, chief.”

“Shut it. Here’s the kid’s file, we already contacted him and he’ll be expecting you to—today.” The older looked at his wristwatch for date confirmation and slipped the thin file forward. “I bet he was trembling and begging to be protected.” Siwon heard no response from the chief and saw none as his head was bent down to read the file.

His brows furrowed as he saw the picture, “Kid…” he replayed the word of the chief. The person in the mug shot and the word  _serial killer_  were like two polar opposites.

“They start young these days.” The chief supplied, gravely.

Siwon was unresponsive but the mortified expression on his face gave it away. He couldn’t believe what he read;  _“…beheaded three middle-aged females and one male with a cleaver…_

_…strangled an old man by wrapping a cable around his neck, a rock fragment inside that pierced through, eventually slicing the head off…”_

“Chief don’t you think we should reopen this case and further the investigation?” siwon rolled the folder and held it tightly on his hand. The office was fogged with smoke but it was clear, the chief didn’t share the same idea. “Well, like what I’ve told you; lack of evidence, no remaining witnesses and shit—families of the victims want nothing to do with it anymore. We have kept a close eye on this kid but from a distance until we were completely sure that that kid is safe to freely walk the streets without hacking someone’s head off. Actually, the department got heat because of that, from the court but yeah…it stopped.”

“This confirmed it more that he was really guilty of them. Aish, I can’t believe a 19 year old can do all those.”

“If it helps, you don’t have to.”

Siwon looked at the chief superintendent and nodded. “Yeah chief, he would’ve gone to the mental ward if he was found guilty, anyway, with no reports of motive.” Siwon mumbled to himself.

“So, are you ready for the assignment, Detective Choi?”

“Yes sir. I’ll take my leave.” Siwon stood up straight and saluted the chief. The older saluted back with less enthusiasm, yet he was firm.

Siwon read through the files, memorized what was needed to be memorized, starting with the name of the criminal he should protect,

“Cho Kyuhyun.”

 

\---------

 

His apartment would fit three people perfectly, a mistake he should have thought of when he was alone in the big space but he was always in the office, surrounded by too many rowdy people to even regret his choice of living space.

It’s one of those rare times he visited it and it was just to pack up clothes that could last for an unknown number of days, his weapons, and toiletries. He made sure that the clothes he packed could hide his weapons well without making him uncomfortable.

Luggage all prepared, he was left with a few more hours before his departure; too short for sleep but enough time to take a shower and groom himself.

Siwon missed the feeling of an indulgent hot shower; he lathered himself up, removing the sweat and grit that he couldn’t have washed off with his usual race of a shower. He wiped the fog from the mirror and debated if he should shave the stubbles that grew on his face. He decided against it because he didn’t want to look too groomed if he was to guard a former criminal and hopefully catch a real one.

Stepping outside the bathroom, he grabbed the folder next to his clothes and reopened the file. Reading all the  _accusations_ , siwon was still in disbelief. Considerations that Cho Kyuhyun was wrongly accused and was genuinely innocent crossed him mind but experience told him not to judge anyone, purely, by their faces. Even an amateur knows that. Yet, when he glanced at the picture once again, he couldn’t help but hope that the boy on the picture was really innocent. It was regretful.

The boy’s blank and cold eyes stared back at him; no sign of stress, fear or even guilt.

“Ahh shit.” Siwon flung the folder on the bed, trying not to let his judgment cloud what the goal of his assignment was. The priority was to wait for the vigilante to  _try_  and kill the 13th person on the list and hopefully he’ll be there and catch the guy and bring him in.

 

\---------

 

Siwon rubbed his stubbly chin, his car emerging and reemerging from the dark areas those weak lampposts, supplied. The neighborhood in the address was nothing but bleak, he questioned if the lack of reported crimes in this part of the neighborhood should concern him.

It was a Saturday evening and if the pattern would be correct, they have two days before the criminal pays a visit. Siwon didn’t know how or where the thug collects his information but judging by the 12 killings, he would easily track down this kid, cho kyuhyun.

There were a lot of probabilities of the outcome popping inside his head but he’ll try to make it as bloodless as possible. No one should die on his account.

Few people walked by the streets, siwon reviewed their faces trying to make himself familiar. He neared the apartment building indicated in the report and before he could double check, he saw a boy waiting by the stairs.

His blue hoodie was up but it was clear that it was the boy he was supposed to be guarding; sitting on the building steps, alone. “God damn it.” he hasn’t even stepped out of the car and the younger was making his job difficult already. He parked in front of the building and stepped out the jeep. Something knocked on his temples, good friend ‘headache’.

“Are you crazy? Why are you out here alone?!” siwon hauled his luggage from the back seat and locked his car.

“I don’t know anyone who’d want to wait with me, detective.”

Siwon wanted to rewind the boy’s first sentence because he seemed to have missed the sarcasm that should have accompanied them. The tone was honest and flat, like an automated answer.

“Well the point is you shouldn’t be outside. It’s already dark and might I remind you that you’re in danger. Take this and let’s go in.” siwon handed kyuhyun a large plastic bag of groceries, mooching off from the other’s stash is just plain wrong, he thought. The younger held the plastic bag with both hands, clearly struggling from the weight but not complaining. Siwon shook his head, ‘And I thought he works in a mini-mart…’

“Don’t call me  _detective_ ; let’s not make things too obvious, kyuhyun-shi.”

“You’ll be going with me wherever I go, how can it be not obvious that you’re protecting me? Should I call you, ahjussi?” kyuhyun lived at the building’s first floor. At the very end of the hall, he rested the groceries before he opened the door of his apartment.

“W—okay. First, you’ll not be leaving this apartment until we catch the guy and second, I’m not an ahjussi.” Siwon felt taken a back because he knew they were only eight years a part, yet kyuhyun proposed to call him that.

Kyuhyun’s apartment was small; a little but able-looking kitchen, one bedroom, a small living room and one restroom. The place was clean and there were two potted plants by the window. “I could just sleep here.” siwon gestured to the couch although kyuhyun had his back on him, emptying the grocery bag to the cupboards and fridge. He was terribly quiet and slow for siwon’s liking.

‘Is this really the person in that file? Sheesh..’

“I would die anyway.”

It wasn’t a murmur since it was loud enough for siwon to hear but it’s as if kyuhyun just thought aloud. “When you get old yeah, we all would.” The detective tried saving the situation but it was just awkward. The place maybe small but the echoes of the silence hit siwon hard, on the ears.

Kyuhyun turned around finally and looked at siwon. His lips were agape but he said nothing and just stared blankly at the detective.

_‘Something is definitely wrong with this kid.’_

“I’ll protect you, okay? It’ my job to protect innocent—” siwon still couldn’t place his suspicions about kyuhyun so he choked on his words. “I’ll protect you.” He had to look away because the younger’s stare was becoming too loud and the blankness was swallowing him. Kyuhyun’s hands wrung the plastic on his hands, emitting the loudest of sounds in the apartment until he talked again.

“I was told to not come in to work.” The monotonous voice was suddenly behind siwon and he almost had whiplash turning his head. “Yeah, for safety purposes. Don’t worry about anything…your rent is covered.” Siwon noticed the younger has shed his hoodie and could see a pale complexion—his black hair making him paler.

“That’s just the restroom there, the bathroom is inside my room—I was also advised to not lock my room.”

“If you feel uncomfortable, you can lock it.”

“The only working lock is on the front door and the window, everything else is broken—just thought I’d tell you.” Kyuhyun crossed the living room and entered his bedroom, the lock did not clasp on the wall and it remained ajar. Speechless, siwon unzipped his luggage and rummaged his bag for a painkiller—his headache just worsened.

_‘There’s a reason why this kid is like this. I should not be affected….although the atmosphere is freaking depressing.’_

 

Siwon has changed into comfortable clothes before he surveyed the apartment for an hour. The walls were solid, the locks—although weakened—could still stand a good amount of force and maybe tomorrow he thought, he could take a look in kyuhyun’s bedroom.

Grabbing a cold non-alcoholic beverage from the fridge, siwon eyed the drawers and cupboards. It was his job to ensure safety and he’s a detective for god-sakes, it’s hardwired in him to snoop. His very thoughts won’t probably allow him to sleep, anyway, so might as well look around for any hidden weapon.

At 2:48am, he finished his inconclusive search, besides two chopping knives in the kitchen that didn’t look like were hidden and still, he had enough energy to still drown himself in his thoughts.

He played with every idea that could land him a motive as to why kyuhyun, allegedly, killed all those people. The kid’s behavior was unfriendly and cold but there was no hostility in him.

 _‘Maybe I should request his psychiatric assessment from the chief._ ’ that thought concluded his night and sleep came.

 

\---------

 

Sunday morning woke the detective with a sharp brightness that lasted for a split second, followed by a thunderclap that activated the alarms of the cars in the neighborhood. Siwon opened his eyes just in time to see lightning cut through the darkened skies. The thin blinds of the windows were all neatly bundled to the sides which told siwon that kyuhyun was already up, since last night the blinds were freed.

Sitting up on the surprisingly soft couch, siwon grabbed his wristwatch on his luggage and looked at the time.

Five minutes before 7am—he needed coffee.

Good thing he wore pajamas because just a few minutes since the rain fell, the temperature already went down a few notches. “Gotta pee.” He announced to no one in particular and walked to the restroom. It could be cleaner but he really doesn’t care, as long as he can empty his bladder then all is well.

Washing his hands, he looked at himself on the mirror. His beard really has grown; he thought it could be the reason why kyuhyun called him  _ahjussi_.

“Fine.” without sparing another thought, he grabbed his toiletries—his trusty razor—clothes and went for the bathroom that was inside kyuhyun’s bedroom.

The doorknob was jammed—broken like what the owner said—so the way to open the door was to just push it.

Siwon didn’t expect that there was another faulty door in the apartment.

He stood on the spot looking across the room and ignoring everything in it besides the bathroom door that was fully opened, revealing a showering boy inside.

Kyuhyun had his back on siwon as he washed all the white stuff from his body—siwon telling himself, those were definitely soap or shampoo. There was no steam coming from the shower so what showered there could be clearly seen and see, was what the detective did.

Siwon has always been busy for anything else and his social life, failed to stretch beyond his workplace and no time to even play. No time to even feel any human—primal urge because that could easily intervene with work. He could not even make time to take care of himself, what more of a lover.

 _‘I like women….though…..’_  his brain said weakly, as his eyes traced the pale and smooth skin of kyuhyun’s neck, down to his rounded butt and to those, surprisingly, healthy thighs.

The water made kyuhyun’s taut skin glisten, unnecessarily whetting siwon’s appetite for something he’s immediately ashamed of but not fast enough…

A bar of soap slipped and fell on the bathroom floor, it wasn’t loud but the slapping sound made siwon’s shoulders jump. The next part made the hairs of his neck stand up when kyuhyun bent down to pick up the soap that slipped away.

A clear view of something puckered and pink made siwon close his eyes and abort whatever mission he was about to do in the bathroom. Retreating back to his couch, he tried sorting himself.

 _‘What the fuck, choi siwon. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!’_  siwon threw his things on the couch and stood.

He wanted to clear his mind, exercise was his personal form of such but he couldn’t jog outside since it was raining. He could not leave the premises and risk kyuhyun’s safety—he can’t be that shitty. Anytime the killer could come, as tomorrow is Monday.

“Here…” siwon moved the coffee table and laid down on the carpet. A hundred crunches, sit ups, push ups and anymore exercise that could be done in place would be done.

\---

Kyuhyun came out of his room wearing a plain black shirt inside his hoodie and worn jeans. Ignoring siwon who was sweating as he did push ups on the small and old carpet, kyuhyun headed to the kitchen.

“There’s no hot water to use in the shower…” pans clanged as kyuhyun seemed to be prepping to cook breakfast.

“You showered with cold water?” siwon asked incredulously, standing up and wiping his sweat with his shirt. He was reminded by the image of kyuhyun, bare-naked and showering—which explains why it was so crystal clear, if he showered with hot water there’ll be steam. If there was steam then his mind wouldn’t be the one foggy with uncertainties—he cursed the non-heating functions of the shower.

“I prefer cold showers.”

Siwon wished kyuhyun would say the reason why he preferred cold showers but he guessed that would only be possible if the younger wasn’t the closed book that he was.

_‘Cold attitude and cold showers…’_

“I’ll boil you some water.” kyuhyun offered, although dully said, siwon appreciated the initiative. “Thanks, I could just carry it there.” siwon smiled at kyuhyun and the other just nodded.

Siwon was re-gathering his things when kyuhyun called, “Ahjussi…” kyuhyun stopped when siwon looked at him with slight annoyance.

_‘The beard’s really got to go.’_

Siwon made his way to the stove top, kyuhyun stepped aside and gave way for the detective to collect the pot of boiling water. “Thanks.” siwon said, having a whiff of the food kyuhyun was cooking and the fragrance of that shampoo.

Siwon went directly to the bathroom since he felt the dire need to bathe already. He filled the bucket with cold water first before pouring the hot water. The bathroom door could be swung close but the doorknob was indeed broken. He thought, kyuhyun could just be used to showering with the door open—swallowing hard and slapping the thoughts away, he peeled off his sweaty shirt and poured water over himself.

He wasn’t dirty, just sweaty, so he didn’t scrub himself hard. He brought everything but it seems kyuhyun’s soap smelled better than his—or it was just because the sweet scent suited the younger better.

With no intention of using, siwon grabbed the fallen soap from awhile ago and put it back. Stopping whatever he was doing, he leaned his forehead on the cool tiles.

 _‘What the hell are you doing, choi siwon?’_  sighing, he hurried and finished taking a bath. He still needed to shave and remove himself from the Ahjussi list; he didn’t realize his beard has grown that long.

\---

Patting his face dry, he wore his clothes haphazardly and walked outside. The smell of warm breakfast welcomed him and raised his mood.

Kyuhyun, who was sitting beside the sink, plate in hand and chewing, stared at him. Siwon chuckled and smiled at him, “No more ahjussi.”

There was already a plate waiting for him so siwon scooped the food and poured himself coffee. Kyuhyun was quiet but attentive, siwon found. “May I see the killer’s face?” kyuhyun asked, hopping down from where he sat and pouring himself some coffee. Finally, a conversation that siwon wanted. “We don’t have a face yet. That’s why it’s very dangerous ‘cause he can be anybody.” a few more spoonful and siwon has cleared his plate.

“Could even be me, right?” kyuhyun drank his coffee, going back to his seating place.

The simple comment seemed to have struck the detective because it was true. That was never taken in to account—both of them had no reported motives, so kyuhyun could easily be their guy all along. The ladle siwon held, stopped at midair—pouring what’s already on his plate, as he calculated his thoughts.

“It would be the perfect crime…. if only the detective didn’t hear these thoughts.” he acted like he was talking to himself. Reaching down to put his mug on the sink, kyuhyun suddenly had a vice grip on his wrist. “Don’t-- pull something like that if you don’t want to be interrogated, kid. You know your records as perfect as I do, you don’t want to put yourself in to this.” siwon released kyuhyun and brought his plate to the couch.

“..stupid kid.”

Rage prickled siwon’s chest; kyuhyun just played him. The case wasn’t supposed to be talked lightly like that and that’s what tripped his line of patience but then kyuhyun was just a kid—

 _‘A kid that still has a record of arrest for suspected murder of five people—although found not guilty, it was due to lack of evidence and missing witnesses!’_  although siwon has memorized and understood the gravity of the situation, guilt still ate him. Flipping on someone younger than him was not helpful, especially if that younger person has a deranged murderer, set to kill him.

“Look, kid.”

“Don’t call me a kid.” kyuhyun said quietly, looking down on the floor but not looking apologetic or hurt.

Siwon carried his plate to the sink where kyuhyun was left sitting. “Ok, kyuhyun-shi, you don’t know how many people are getting convicted because of false confessions. You’ve been in a bind and you got out of it, don’t be too eager to come back on the stands.” siwon rubbed his bare chin, he expected the comforting roughness of his beard but he remembered he shaved.

Kyuhyun’s eye remained blank, lips in a thin line. It was hard guessing what he was thinking, siwon felt shut out since he arrived and contemplated if kyuhyun even had friends in the neighborhood that he’s opened up to.

“I didn’t mean to seem like an asshole, I’m sorry.” kyuhyun didn’t look sorry but siwon believed him. “I was just—I don’t know…teasing.” siwon smiled at kyuhyun and patted him on the shoulder. “Well you gotta brighten up cause you look too serious. What do you and your friends do to unwind?”

Kyuhyun’s expression, hardened again, and lifted siwon’s hand from his shoulder.

“Nothing.” after a moment, kyuhyun hopped down and disappeared to his bedroom.

Siwon could still feel the cold hand on his own, kyuhyun was really cold in everything.

“Ahh…” sighing he made his way to the couch. There was no radio or television; he wondered how kyuhyun spent his free time. He was about to reach for his laptop when kyuhyun reemerged from his room with a basket of clothes.

Siwon stood up, understanding that the younger was about to do his laundry. Slipping his gun in his clothes, he followed kyuhyun to the building’s laundry room.

The place was deserted when they came in. A queue of washers and dryers were available and kyuhyun used the one by the entrance.

“Is it usually like this?” siwon surveyed the area for anything suspicious; a hole or some wires, anything that he could land his eyes on.

“Yes, it’s too early for some. This might take a while.” the washer swirled in front of them with half of kyuhyun’s clothes. “Take your time.” the detective reassured.

\---

“How many people…” kyuhyun started, “How many people has he killed and how do  _you_  know I’m next?” kyuhyun asked, eyes trained on the swirling mix of water and fabric. “I can’t tell you all the details besides that he’s already killed twelve people in a list.”

There was a new expression on the younger’s face, he was calculating.

“This list…” kyuhyun trailed off when another occupant of the building came in. Siwon shook his head at kyuhyun and leaned on the washer, getting a full view of the room.

 

The rest of the day was uneventful; it practically poured until sun down, making everyone, including kyuhyun, sleepy. Siwon stayed up, guarding the small apartment as kyuhyun slept in his room. He sent reports to the chief through emails and received new ones too. Reports about suspicious people, cars, purchases, etc. There was one file he was waiting for and it was kyuhyun’s psychiatric report but the chief said they haven’t gone to that extent when the case was still ongoing.

Siwon was left again with his own theories. It didn’t help that all day; his lips itched to ask kyuhyun about the murder cases he’s arrested for. Especially after that little conflict during breakfast which was just shrugged off as  _teasing_ , he wondered if kyuhyun’s humor could also be  _that_  dark to mindlessly kill those people.

A resounding crunch of lightning made siwon jump out of his reverie. Electric sounds joined the rain as it pummeled on the window beside him. Darkness followed as the transformer blasted from the hit of the lightning. Siwon grabbed his heavy duty flash light from his luggage, drowning the light from his laptop and went inside kyuhyun’s bedroom.

Something wrong was about to happen and he could feel it.

Kyuhyun was already sitting up on his bed, looking startled. “Are you okay?” siwon asked, shining the flashlight on the bed, away from kyuhyun’s squinting eyes.

“Power is out?” his voice was heavy with sleep and there was fright that lingered. Before siwon could answer the sound of shattering glass was heard outside and the lightning with the heavy rain could be clearly heard by then.

“Hide.” siwon plainly said, turning the flash light off and pulling out his gun. There was no doubt about what was to come next.

The killer has arrived; it was the perfect time—if he was the killer he would definitely take advantage of the occurrence and strike. The detective squeezed his weapon securely and cautiously exited the room.   

Siwon’s heart was pounding; adrenaline was both an ally and his enemy.

He has walked a few meters from the room and was about to turn when he felt a person grab him by the neck and waist. He struggled but judging by the man’s chest and arms, the killer was a bigger person than him. Siwon pointed his gun on the person’s foot and pulled the trigger. A big and rough growl behind him was heard but it only loosened his arms—he was still getting strangled by the killer’s arm.

The other retaliated and slashed his side with a blade; although the cut wasn’t deep it got the detective off guard and weakened him. They stumbled back, their shoes crunching on the shards of glass on the floor. Siwon pushed the man behind him to the window, hoping he could impale.

“Y-you’re  **FUCKING NOT HIM!! FUCK—KILLYOU TOO!! SON OF A BITCH!”** the man screamed on his ear. The killer was larger in width and height so he wasn’t sure if the bullets he’s been firing has done enough damage.

“Arghh!!” siwon pried the arm that was pressing on his throat, puncturing it with his nails. A few times his hand would slip because the killer was wet with rain and sweat. Both of them were desperate to eliminate each other; siwon, cleared his head and emptied the barrel on the killer’s body.

He saw two things at the corner of his eyes; a blade that slowly lifted to his neck and kyuhyun running out of his room.

 **“NO!!”**  he screamed but kyuhyun was already out of his sight and the next thing he knew, the grunts that he could hear behind him were replaced by a choking sound.

“Pull out the plant there and give it to me.  **HURRY!** ” siwon successfully freed himself from the bigger man and did what kyuhyun demanded. The task wouldn’t have made any sense until he pulled out the plant and revealed a long knife—it’s called a machete if he wasn’t too dazed to remember correctly—the blade behind the loose soil particles, shined even in the dark. With a thundering and dreadful heart, he handed the weapon to the younger, “Kyuhyun.” the machete was snatched from his hand, almost nicking him and the next thing he knew, a bald man’s head was rolling on the carpet.

The move was sharp and clean, yet the sound still remained to be sickening, even for him. He paid no mind to the face of the killer as it was kyuhyun’s he wanted to seek. It was too dark to see but the sound of flesh and bone being sliced still hung in the air and the thick scent of blood was irrefutable—kyuhyun has killed his killer, the same way those other victims were reported to have been killed.

There was pain on his side and a warm flow of his own blood tickled his skin, yet he paid no mind.

Kyuhyun threw the headless body on the ground, carrying the window blinds that have been used for gagging the now-headless assailant.

“Kyuhyun…” siwon stared at the younger, still dumbfounded.

“You’re bleeding.” kyuhyun said with clenched teeth, his hand in a fist and the other holding the crimson machete. Siwon cursed at the darkness, he wanted to see—wanted to check if it was still kyuhyun that stood before him or if it was a monster that shape shifted.

“You were really…” words were scarce in the mind where confusion and deceit were parallel.

“I’ll get you something to cover that up.” the howl of the wind and harshness of the rain almost made the younger’s voice, inaudible. Siwon understood but the onslaught of concluded theories, next plan of action, and everything, petrified him on the spot.

The lightning offered a second of brightness and siwon saw the red that seeped on the floor—on kyuhyun. The younger passed him by and he had a glimpse of the darkness in those eyes.

Where did it all come from? Where did kyuhyun get all that pent up fury to make him kill all those people? Why was it so easy for him?

One answer has raised a hundred more questions but the detective doubted that it would ever be answered—that’s the tragedy to it.

“Are you going to rat on me, detective?” siwon heard the soft voice behind him but he couldn’t look.

Was he afraid?

Yes.

-afraid for his life?

No.

Afraid of what’s to become of their life and if kyuhyun did kill him--he’s afraid of what would become of kyuhyun’s life and that pained him more.

“No…” siwon found himself saying and those were his true feelings but he failed to say the he just  _can’t_.

“Then I can’t get you in trouble too.” kyuhyun was suddenly too close. Siwon felt arms snaking around his waist, making him hiss as his wound were grazed. That sweet scent that overpowered the metallic smell of blood as kyuhyun embraced him from behind. He felt like a mad man; he’s a man of the law, hard as it was to abide but he did and promised to stand by it… yet as he stood, embraced by a criminal—the desire to walk over his oath was tempting. It was unfair that this man he barely knew would make him rethink of himself but he did.

He felt like he hung by a thread, not wanting to lose something, he stayed still.

“Bye, detective.” kyuhyun uttered on his shoulder and then there was blinding pain at the back of his head.

The pain louder than the impact, made siwon immediately drop on the ground. It was dark and the floor was wet with blood. A few seconds of limp consciousness, he witnessed a circular metal object falling to the ground—a dented frying pan—and as the footsteps faded, so did his consciousness.

 

\------------------

 

**_“—that concludes our 9 o’clock news. This is Lee Shinhui reporting, have a good and safe night, Korea.”_ **

Siwon put some bills on the table top beside his finished plate of pasta and grilled sandwich. He was full and was satisfied he didn’t hear that one name in the news.  

“Hmm~ I’ve been seeing you quite often. Our sandwiches finally caught your attention?” the waitress that has been eyeing him for the past three weeks finally upgraded from stealing and giving flirty glances at him to starting a conversation.

“Yeah, better late than never.” siwon gave her a kind smile. It was the least he could do since the sweet girl has obviously been gathering the courage to come up to him. The diner was just beside where he lived and he never did consider eating there since he was always in the office. It was a treat to find out they serve great food and they have their television always turned to the news channel. He could be outside his apartment and still hear the latest news.

“If you’re living nearby, I could definitely make deliveries—only for you.” she winked and brought the plates to the kitchen.

The lady owner of the diner comically slapped the waitress’ hip, they probably were accomplices. Siwon shook his head and raised his hand to bid goodbye.

It felt rather good being surrounded by friendly people; they make him forget of his dwellings.  _Too_ -friendly people aren’t that bad either; they gave him the illusion of a normal life, although it lasts until he’s alone again, in the comfort of his own thoughts and worries.

The sky was dark but the streets were bright and lively. The young and young at heart scurried the streets to go live the night life. No one even bothered to look up as the sky greeted with its whispers of thunder. Fortunately for siwon, his loitering around ended when he arrived at the diner and now, he was headed back to his apartment.

He met a few boys and girls—suspiciously underage-looking—running down the stairs of the apartment’s fire exit and shielded their faces when they passed him. Siwon felt the urge to call them back for interrogation but in the end he let them disappear, not wanting to steal their parents’ scolding that are probably saved for when they get home.

 _‘I should be going out too.’_ siwon sighed, leisurely climbing up the stairs. The thought seemed like a good idea but when he thought it through, it didn’t sound that appealing. He argued, it wasn’t because he felt old—one look in the mirror and he’ll be reassured—but he wanted to experience peace and quiet for once. He loved his job, there’s no denying that; putting outlaws behind bars and punishing them were some of the few things that felt rewarding but…since kyuhyun, it just felt different. Maybe because there wasn’t any closure between the two of them—as if that short amount of time being together, made them close but still…

Like a book that was read too fast; leaving the reader with a shallow understanding of the story and the unbearable urge to reread everything again, except some parts that you want to skip—siwon wished he could turn back time and remake the story of what happened that day. He would have controlled the situation better; captured the killer and prevented kyuhyun from becoming one, again.

“Tsk.” good mood gone, he sulked his way to his apartment.

The whole floor was silent, siwon guessed they were all probably out—ignoring the rain that should fall soon and just live their lives.

His mental schedule told him that he should wait for the midnight news for the same reason. Not hearing kyuhyun’s name on the news was comforting and completely dreadful, yet he waited every single time and watched the news from beginning till the end.

Inhaling deeply for his biggest sigh of the day, his exhale was cut short when he saw a hooded body that rested against his neighbor’s door. The person looked like he was sleeping because he had his back rested against the wood with his head down and arms tucked on the hoodie’s pockets.

Siwon’s eyes almost popped out of its sockets.

He was pretty sure that that was kyuhyun…on his neighbor’s front door.

“How the f-…“ siwon wanted to retrace his steps to test his theory of delirium but when kyuhyun moved, his two feet raced to be in front of each other. The boy looked pretty dirty; he stank and his clothes were discolored from the dirt and had a few rips. Siwon could only imagine the lengths he did to run from authorities.

Saving the time to observe kyuhyun’s state, he crouched down and shook the boy, awake.

“Kyuhyun wake up…c’mon, let’s get you inside.” siwon didn’t wait for kyuhyun’s response and lifted him under the armpits and steadied him upwards. Kyuhyun rubbed his face, trying to wake up. His head turned from where he was to their destination, siwon’s apartment.

“I thought that’s where you live…” kyuhyun mumbled, letting the older push him in the living room and watched siwon lock his door, frantically.

Siwon decided to get over the shock because that would get him nowhere, although he could feel adrenaline on his veins. He turned towards the hooded youth, “How did you even know I live here? You could have been seen by anyone and called the police on you; you do know our chief is hell bent in looking for you—probably not—but why do you risk yourself like that?” siwon shook his head, trying to calm himself. It wasn’t his planned approach but there was just too much emotion that was eating his rationality at the moment.

Kyuhyun, on the other hand, looked exactly how siwon remembered; blank and sleepy. He could only guess that kyuhyun heard him because the boy was awake and looking at him. It wasn’t his job to protect him anymore but he still would like those questions to be answered and maybe give him some peace of mind.

“Arrest me.” kyuhyun sounded tired.

“Shut up, I would have  _none_  of that. Come here.” siwon gestured for kyuhyun and the latter walked closer. “Hold your arms up first.” siwon went behind kyuhyun and started frisking the younger. Ignoring the state of kyuhyun’s clothes, he searched for anything that could pass as a weapon. Right by kyuhyun’s left shoe, he pulled out a dagger.

“I can’t have you seen with any weapon, now have a seat and we’ll have a talk.” siwon followed kyuhyun to the couch and sat across him, laying the dagger on the coffee table between them. Siwon stared at kyuhyun; studying him up and down.

_‘This kid, really… I’m surprised he wasn’t apprehended just by looking this grim and creepy, tsk.’_

“How’s your wound?” kyuhyun suddenly asked, looking at siwon’s side. The older patted it, “All healed. It was just a small scratch.” kyuhyun nodded and looked elsewhere. It was hard enough to see any emotion from kyuhyun but the hoodie just made it more difficult. Siwon was about to ask about it when the younger spoke again.

“I followed you…that’s.. why I knew you lived here. There were always too many people so I mistook your neighbor’s place to be yours…the pattern told me that Friday night is the ideal time to go here……everybody goes out, except you….”

Siwon mouthed a  _‘wow’_ ; impressed with the length of kyuhyun’s sentences and another thing. “You managed to track me down while the police are having the hardest time finding you.” siwon chuckled, genuinely impressed.

“Well I was hiding from them and you’re not, that’s the difference. And—“

Siwon nodded, “And?”

“Aren’t you going to arrest me?” a hard expression fell on kyuhyun’s face, it was obvious that what he said was the least of what he wanted. Siwon noticed kyuhyun’s hands, balled in to fists. “Is that what you came here for?” siwon leaned back on his chair.

The nod was hesitant and curt.

“You ran away and hide from the authorities just to find the right time to come to me and surrender?”

 _‘Just please stop being so blank, kyuhyun!’_  the calmness, a front to his jumbled up mind.

“Yes.”

 _‘Why is he so difficult?’_  Siwon rubbed his chin—missing the roughness again—and sat comfortably. “I can’t.” he said lightly. There was a touch of confusion on kyuhyun’s face. The couch exhaled as he sat straight, “Why?”

Siwon mirrored kyuhyun, “I got suspended for 6 months.” the younger shrunk back on his seat, looking lost and guilty. “Because I escaped after that night?” kyuhyun clenched his teeth not liking the idea of bringing the detective in to trouble.

“No. I  _refused_  joining the department in hunting you down. The chief didn’t take kindly to my refusal because the department of justice was already breathing down his neck and all that shit that you, apparently, did, got opened again and it was hell in the office. And…I kinda said, I didn’t see you behead the killer either.” siwon smiled. Kyuhyun sat, bewildered.

“Umm, do you want to eat something? I could lend you clothes too—“ siwon offered but was cut off by kyuhyun standing abruptly.

“I’ll be back after 6 months…” shaking his head at siwon, kyuhyun hurried to the front door. He couldn’t understand why the detective would cover for him and all it did was make him guiltier.

“Wait—what—no! Hey, don’t go.” siwon raced kyuhyun to the door and barricaded the younger’s way. “Why do you insist on being arrested? Have you…..have you killed someone again?” his own question made his heart jump. Kyuhyun’s face was unreadable but thankfully he shook his head.

Siwon spent the last few weeks thinking about kyuhyun, his behavior and why he murdered all those people but didn’t land on any conclusion. Siwon was inquisitive and knew the issue was sensitive but it could be his last chance to understand kyuhyun. He never entertained the thought that the younger killed just for kicks.

“Then there must be a reason why you’ve killed those people then… You’re not a cold-blooded murderer, I believe that.”

Kyuhyun ignored the older, tried to overtake and went for the door but the taller leaned on it.

“You know, you could come back here after six months and I still  _won’t_  bring you in.”

“Then I’ll bring myself in. The precinct is not that far—“

“Kyuhyun.” siwon put his hand on kyuhyun’s shoulder, it wasn’t heavy but the latter frowned for some reason. He saw kyuhyun swallow hard and inched away. “Are you hurt?” He lifted his hand from kyuhyun’s shoulder and swiftly pulled the hoodie from kyuhyun’s head.

Big black eyes looked at him but siwon noticed a few more things; there was a purple bruise beside kyuhyun’s left eye and his split lip was in the process of healing.

“Muggers… they got nothing from me. I’m okay.” kyuhyun explained, stepping back from the scrutiny. “You fought them?” siwon whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Are they…alive?” it was a serious question but kyuhyun’s face suddenly lit up with a smile and nodded. Siwon felt ridiculed but he also felt warm after seeing the younger smile. It was a foreign feeling..

“Well, are you hungry? I could cook you something and maybe later you can take a bath and I’ll lend you clothes. Just…explain to me what happened then, if you want, you can go.” siwon wished that the younger would take his first offers because the last was optional. “Have you eaten?” kyuhyun’s curious eyes made siwon’s chest tighten—he wouldn’t be caught dead using the word but he found the younger’s big eyes, unbearably cute, apart from the coldness.

“-yeah..ahh..Yeah, I already did. Let’s go to the kitchen. ”

Siwon let kyuhyun decide what he wanted to eat and the younger opted for ramyun. Kyuhyun waited on the dining table and siwon served him the food with a few side dishes. The noodles hung on kyuhyun’s chopsticks, about to do his first bite but he put it back down. “What’s the problem?” siwon thought kyuhyun didn’t want to be watched while eating and he was definitely ogling.

“Those five people I killed, “ kyuhyun started, his eyes boring in to siwon’s, “—they were members of this… syndicate.” kyuhyun slurped his food and started eating. The older stayed silent, taking in every word.

“Their modus is—was, to kidnap little kids and train them to steal. Every week they would kidnap at least ten and force them to work. I… don’t remember how exactly I ended up there but I did.” he continued eating; unconsciously making it suspenseful for the one listening.

“They taught us how to beg or act as if we were begging for money or food to distract the victim, while another kid slashes the victim’s bag and claims all important belongings or simply pick their pockets. I thought it was, actually, fun. It was exciting but I only understood what really happened when I got older.” kyuhyun wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at it. “They look like happy people—even good, but…There were times when some kids didn’t bring enough money or anything that can be sold. There was a quota and there’s a punishment when we don’t reach it, that’s where things get brutal. Five chances, that’s what we only have. They would beat us up, starve us, cut our fingers, and all those cruel ways that would still leave us alive to work, although barely.”

“These are all…. children?” the details mortified siwon, he was thankful that kyuhyun survived. Kyuhyun nodded, it was clear he didn’t like retelling his story.

“There comes a time when they decide that…some kids are…useless and—“ kyuhyun closed his eyes, squeezing it shut. Those horrific memories that scarred him, making his insides, ache.

“—those kids are, disposed. ‘Doesn’t matter how young that kid is—those bastards, they—“

Siwon watched kyuhyun, as all the emotion showed on his face. It was terrifying and heartbreaking. Kyuhyun’s hand shook, piercing the food with his chopsticks and his eyes, dark with anger and fear. Siwon closed his eyes and sighed, the information was overwhelming. He didn’t have to let the younger finish, he didn’t want to because kyuhyun looked like he couldn’t say more.

 _‘Those little kids, they haven’t done anything…shit…how can someone hurt those kids?! –beheading them—FUCK!’_  siwon felt like his head would explode.  

“That’s where you got the idea…” siwon asked, thoroughly, immersed in the emotions, himself. He knew a lot of syndicate-related activities but none of which that reported such morbidity. Kyuhyun nodded, looking away to anchor his feelings. “I escaped that fucking place, I was a kid and I looked like a beggar so no one believed me—even the police. They shooed me away.”  

 _‘There’s no use saying sorry.’_  siwon told himself, feeling guilty that the authorities just shrugged kyuhyun off.

“I went away and planned but when I came back, they weren’t there anymore. The base was abandoned so I searched for them…… I found out they were all living like normal people—I don’t know how they managed to live peacefully with that much blood in their hands…” kyuhyun covered his mouth with his hand and went silent for a moment. His eyes moved as if he was seeing everything again; visualizing all those happy and contented faces—it made him sick.

“I didn’t even think about wrong and right because there was only one option in my head. I waited until I was sure that they won’t recognize me anymore before I attacked. That kind of  **filth** …they should not be kept alive so I killed them. I knew perfectly that it would be difficult for me from then on but when did it stop being difficult? I’m nothing and my life was already over when they took me.” kyuhyun glanced at siwon before going back to his food, eating it sluggishly.

Siwon watched kyuhyun, the words cut him. It was pitiful but so much damage has already been done to the person in front of him. He wanted to disagree, kyuhyun was not ‘ _nothing’_  but it could be what the younger was really feeling and he didn’t want to ignore that.

“You’re young. You may feel like you’re nothing now but give it time, life has its surprises and all you have to do is survive and keep living it. There’s no other way than up—I’ll help you.” kyuhyun continued eating but siwon knew he was listening.

“Thanks for the food.” kyuhyun stood up, he wanted to clear the table but siwon stopped him. “You’re a guest, I’ll do that. If you want to take a bath, there’s one across the living room. Robe is there, I’ll just fetch you some clothes.” siwon smiled at kyuhyun, hoping he could somehow comfort him.

“Thanks.”

Siwon’s smile widened and he nodded.

“Siwon-shi… thank you.”

Siwon thought kyuhyun already left, he turned around from the sink, hearing his name finally spoken by kyuhyun. The younger stood there, looking like he was about to tear up but he controlled it. Siwon wiped his hands on the tea towel and walked towards kyuhyun in long strides.

Enveloping kyuhyun in a hug, he patted the younger’s head lightly.

“You’re welcome, kyuhyun. Don’t worry.” heart swelling, he felt kyuhyun step in closer. Even though kyuhyun wore his hoodie, siwon could feel the coldness of the younger’s body.

“I’m dirty…” kyuhyun stepped away, his eyes a bit red and so was his ears. “Go on then.” siwon smiled.

 _‘He’s strong.’_  he expected for kyuhyun to cry, if he was in that situation he might but he guessed, the life kyuhyun lived hardened him. He’ll survive.

\---

Abandoning the dishes on the sink, siwon went to his room to get changed. He looked around and there were clothes everywhere—something told him to tidy the place up and so he did. Grabbing dirty clothes that hung from the bed’s headboard, socks beside the television, and making sure that no underwear was chucked somewhere.

He was usually clean but after those events the last few weeks, his mind was all around the place that his living situation reflected it.

At least, his subject of uncertainty and confusion finally showed himself—there at his apartment—it all felt so convenient. Siwon sat down his bed, hearing no creak because it wasn’t used enough to wear out the springs, and took time to catch his breath.

“Thank god…” he whispered, rubbing the tension off his neck. He could now appreciate the quiet, although, temporary because they would have to figure out a way so kyuhyun wouldn’t be discovered by anyone. His career and life was hanging on the balance but at least he had those, unlike the boy who was showering in his bathroom.

“Oh, clothes!” siwon ran to his dresser, remembering what his purpose was. He didn’t want to do it but he remembered kyuhyun’s nakedness as he looked for the right size of clothes.

 _‘It’s not wrong unless they found out.’_  his flawed thinking defended.

There were two knocks on his door before it opened and a robed kyuhyun came in; hair, dark from the wetness and droplets of water cascading from the side of his face and neck, to the cotton robe.

“H-hey.” siwon squeezed the shirt on his hand, he wasn’t ready—he was yet to push that lewd image at the back of his head. Kyuhyun walked, barefoot, towards siwon. There was no embarrassment on his face despite the fact that he was naked behind the fluffy robe.

“I used your shampoo and… soap.” there was never any formality in his words but siwon didn’t make a big deal out of it. He thought kyuhyun was probably not accustomed to socializing—a no-brainer. 

“That’s…that’s okay, lemme just get you some—“ siwon cleared his tickling throat , returning his gaze back to his dresser, “—get you some underwear and… pants.”  siwon didn’t know where the heat was radiating from but he felt clammy in his clothes. The weather was definitely cold yet his head was boiling.

 _‘Must be the temp..tation—temperature in the room._ ’it was always bad when even in his thoughts, his words were getting all jumbled. He wished kyuhyun’s presence didn’t feel, looming but he was probably clueless of siwon’s state.

_‘I’m too old for this.’_

“Here, umm, you can wear this first while I find a suitable pair.” siwon forced a smile, handing the shirt to kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun nodded but he just looked at the shirt on siwon’s hand because he planned to disrobe himself, first. His hands pulled on the binding of his robe and the millisecond it curtained apart, siwon grabbed the cotton to keep them together.

“Ah…shit.” siwon muttered, keeping kyuhyun’s robe from opening. The younger just stood and stared at the hand on his chest.

Siwon shook his head, he didn’t want to think of any more unnecessary thoughts and he felt disappointed with himself. Morality is a big thing and he just couldn’t see himself walking over his. He could feel eyes on him again and it was stifling. There was nothing he could translate from kyuhyun’s eyes but the intensity was overwhelming.

“I’ll leave you to dress. Just pick anything from the dresser.” it’s something he can’t beat and he was sure as hell won’t join it—screw the idiomatic expression.

“I’ve never done it…but I’m not afraid.” kyuhyun’s calm voice was amplified by the silence and it made the older nervous.

“What?” siwon knew perfectly that it was kyuhyun’s confession but he still wished that it was something else. Kyuhyun closed his mouth, holding siwon’s hand and pushing it down the flaps of his robe.

Siwon always had a passion for danger and crimes but he had never guessed he’d acquire feelings for someone that’s considered a dangerous criminal. He has two options; leave or let his desire swallow him. The lower his hand went, the more dangerous the situation became but kyuhyun kept pulling him in.

Siwon made his hand unmovable and peeled kyuhyun cold hand off his. The younger looked depleted for a second but the older stepped closer and unclasped his hand from the robe. It opened and he saw a pale strip of skin and the auburn hair that contrasted against it. Kyuhyun swallowed, ignoring the self-conscious whispers inside his head. He was exposed to a man he barely knew but he decided, siwon would be the only person that he‘ll let in.

“Have you ever…” the question hung in the air but kyuhyun answered with a shake of the head.

Blood raced down siwon’s arousal after confirming that kyuhyun has never been touched. Uncertainties flooded his mind again, he didn’t want to make a mistake and hurt kyuhyun. He had no idea of what he was supposed to do. His last relationship was a year ago and it was with a woman.

“Are you sure of this?”

Kyuhyun saw the concern in siwon’s eyes but he didn’t want to talk anymore. He got bold and lured siwon’s hand to his hardening manhood. Allowing no time for retreat, the younger cupped siwon at the nape and joined their lips.

 _‘Fuck it.’_ siwon grabbed the younger’s tight balls sack and fondled them. Kyuhyun sighed in siwon’s mouth, inviting the unfamiliar appendage to come and explore his. Kyuhyun’s skin felt really cold and it made siwon more determined to warm it up. His arm wound its way around kyuhyun’s waist while busy awakening the half hard penis, on his other hand.

The said criminal lightly pushed the suspended detective to the bed. Discovering pleasure made him eager and the next thing was him, straddling the other’s lap.

“Shit.” siwon bit his lips, savoring the sight. The robe had fallen off the younger’s shoulder, exposing his chest and nipples. He’s never seen anything so delicious that it made him ache.

Everything about kyuhyun was, indeed, illegal but siwon was rendered powerless to arrest.

“You’re so warm…” kyuhyun commented, scooted closer and buried his face on the other’s neck. Tongue-tied and beyond crazy, siwon planted kisses on the younger’s shoulder and rubbed the healthy thighs that hung on his sides. Recovering from the older’s neck, kyuhyun stared at siwon. Cheeks, stained with pink, kyuhyun cupped siwon’s face and pressed his lips on him.

Snaking his way inside the meddling robe, siwon traced kyuhyun’s smooth hip.

“Ah-” kyuhyun jerked a bit, his head following where siwon’s hand pressed. Upon inspection siwon saw that apart from the bruise beside kyuhyun’s eye, there were a few other bruises, scattered on the younger’s back.

“Sorry, I’ll be careful…”

Kyuhyun arched backward—intentionally or not—displaying his intimate regions and untangled the flimsy robe off his body. “Don’t be.” kyuhyun’s eyes were the most alive they’ve ever been; the fog of indifference and blankness, lifted. Alluring and glistening, his round eyes gazed upon siwon.

The older traced the naked trail of kyuhyun’s back to those firm globes, squeezing and relishing the arousing elasticity of kyuhyun’s skin and flesh.

Kyuhyun closed his eyes, trying to feel the hands that rubbed him and leave those patches of skin, tingly and sensitive.

Siwon could feel the strain of his constricting clothes; seeing kyuhyun take pleasure in those mere touches and making it very obvious with his closed eyes and opened mouth. He wanted to rip the garments off but not before tasting those lips again. Kyuhyun’s tongue was unmoved, letting the detective’s own, taste him freely but before it could snake out, kyuhyun caught the wet appendage between his lips and sucked lightly.

The sensation jolted a violent response to siwon’s overly covered prick. It screamed to be given the same or better treatment.

Kyuhyun released siwon’s tongue, wiping the saliva that run to his neck. His hands gripped at the hem of siwon’s shirt, not too eager but also not too patient.

Muscles, rippling, siwon revealed his skin tanned skin. Kyuhyun’s eyebrow rose for a second, “Not an ahjussi…” he said making siwon crack a smile. “And you, you’re not a kid?” siwon teased. A serious expression fell on kyuhyun’s face—wrapped his arms around siwon’s neck, raised himself from siwon’s lap and kneeled.

The younger must not like being dared but no matter what, it played to siwon’s gain as well.

Kyuhyun stared down at siwon, hands tracing the older’s chin and covering those dare-sputtering lips. He could feel the hotness of siwon’s shoulder and it made him yearn for more.

Feeling infinite, both felt no sense of impossibility.

Siwon tugged kyuhyun’s penis with his warm hand, making the other moan but before kyuhyun could break the tangle of lips, siwon held his nape firmly and deepened their kiss. Swallowing the moans, the older continued playing and teasing kyuhyun where it felt the best.

The sexual massage of kyuhyun’s squeezes on siwon’s shoulders made him keener to jerk the younger’s swelling cock.

Kyuhyun’s mouth hung open against the other’s when he felt a finger rub his entrance. It was startling, scary and arousing. He knew it would hurt—definitely—but he could tolerate pain, especially when it was  _that_  kind of pain.

Siwon guided kyuhyun’s body to the bed. Carefully exchanging position and having the younger lie on his back, siwon broke from the kiss and pulled down his pants.

Kyuhyun watched siwon’s every movement; taking in the sculpted body, and lower to that well-endowed manhood. He was unsure if he should open his legs already but shyness broke free and shut his legs—waiting for the command or the right time.

Siwon thought he could finally breathe, wearing nothing but his skin; he glanced at the waiting youth below.

It could be the uncertainty or the inexperience—probably both—that were in kyuhyun’s eyes but siwon felt like the room suddenly caught on fire and the flames licked his skin.

Kneeling before kyuhyun, siwon started touching himself—eyes trained on the provocative sight. Kyuhyun, in turn, watched siwon grip and tug his increasingly hardening, cock. He didn’t know if he should touch himself too or help the older. Swallowing hard, kyuhyun propped himself on his elbow and moved towards siwon’s activity but the older pushed him back to the mattress.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Open your legs.” siwon immediately answered, fondling his scrotum—they were in need of attention too. Kyuhyun abide by the command and separated his legs.

“Wet you fingers.” siwon added, his eyes blazing.

Kyuhyun guessed and put his index and middle fingers inside his mouth, sucking them, wet. Siwon synced his hand to the suckling sounds. Kyuhyun felt more confident seeing that the older was responding to his exhibition.

“Guess what to do next.” siwon’s voice breathy, making it hutch further when the younger slipped a finger inside himself. Kyuhyun reached down, trailing a thin string of saliva from his mouth to his chest.

Siwon saw the middle finger disappear and reappear from kyuhyun’s hole. He wanted to touch kyuhyun badly.

Kyuhyun inserted another finger and his body jerked, his eyes shut tight and decided to move slowly.

“Relax.” siwon felt something building up on his abdomen and decided he was hard enough. Kyuhyun wasn’t fully erect due to neglect so siwon pulled kyuhyun’s own fingers from the puckered hole, “Jerk yourself off and let me.”

Kyuhyun opened his slightly teary eyes and followed what was said. His wet fingers slipped out of his tightness and slicked his manhood. It felt better jerking himself off with wet fingers and with siwon’s presence, he rapidly hardened himself.

Grabbing a pillow, siwon place it under kyuhyun so he could properly elevate and see his goal.

Kyuhyun watched as siwon lowered his head, he had a hunch and it sent pleasurable shocks through his body—even the faintest thought made him feel ecstatic.

The puckered hole invited siwon greatly, it was pink and glistening with that bit of lubrication—speaking of lubrication, siwon put his hands at each thigh and tasted kyuhyun’s virginal hole.

 _“..uhh…”_  kyuhyun felt the hot tip of siwon’s tongue, probe him. He had no idea if it was pleasurable for siwon but his body shook with euphoria. It was hot, wet and invasive—more than what he expected. His hand stopped going up and down his cock, totally immersed from the rimming he received. He wanted to ask where the detective learned all of it but he was busy gripping the sheets and summoning oxygen to his lungs.

Siwon wriggled his tongue, slipped centimeters inside and deposited enough saliva for what was to come later. Not letting the lubrication seep out, he corked kyuhyun hole with two of his fingers and licked his way up to the younger’s balls and to those fingers that stopped moving.

“Add another…” kyuhyun managed to say, tugging himself again, using siwon’s saliva.

Siwon heard but didn’t comply until he has kissed kyuhyun’s unstable chest and sweating neck. There were isolated bruises that littered kyuhyun so siwon avoided them.

Kyuhyun pulled siwon for a chaste kiss and clawed the older’s back when a third finger joined the ones inside him. He couldn’t explain the explosion of pain and the lingering pleasure as the fingers stretched him. The pain was physical yet the pleasure was both psychological and spiritual—his body ached for the older man.

Siwon kissed kyuhyun’s temple, “…kyuhyun…” he whispered before turning his wrist up and finding kyuhyun’s prostate. Forensics did him well although the schooling wasn’t intended for this use, he still acknowledged it.

Kyuhyun felt like he split into two and fireworks of blackness erupted before his eyes. The sensation was blinding that it made kyuhyun push siwon’s fingers out of him. His mouth opened to breath and hand clutching siwon’s, tightly, he waited for the pleasure to subside. “Okay?” siwon asked rubbing kyuhyun’s entrance soothingly. He was surprised by kyuhyun’s reaction but kept calm.

“It…felt like..” kyuhyun swallowed, pulling the pillow under him and throwing it away because it interfered a bit with his breathing. Siwon chuckled, tracing kisses on kyuhyun’s collarbone and neck.

“Felt like what?” the whisper made kyuhyun shiver involuntarily.

“..like dying the most wonderful…death.” kyuhyun’s answer made siwon’s hair stand up; twisted and sensual.

“How about I pull you back to the living?” on a kneeling position, siwon jerked himself in to full hardness. The dread knocked on kyuhyun’s door but he nodded—siwon could only hurt him in the best way possible.

Siwon rubbed his head on the groove of kyuhyun’s buttocks, kneading the entrance and raising the suspense. He was nervous but eager and very much, aroused.

Looking at kyuhyun’s face, siwon slowly pressed the head in. Kyuhyun’s tightness rejected it at first but siwon didn’t know if kyuhyun was controlling his face well because he seemed to feel unperturbed by the thickness.

Kyuhyun put his fingers inside his mouth again and slicked siwon’s erection with it. The thickness of siwon’s penis, made him feel a bit concerned but there’s nothing he wanted more than feel it inside him.

Siwon inhaled and exhaled deeply, feeling kyuhyun’s lithe fingers around him. He could come just by watching kyuhyun jerk him off so he replaced it with his own and aligned it back.

Kyuhyun felt the head press in and he was slowly being stretched. It was already bigger than those three fingers that have been there and it grew more but in a painstakingly slow pace. Kyuhyun didn’t like the sluggish pace although his hole was burning.

“S-shove it in—“ kyuhyun gripped siwon’s thigh.

“Are you..sure?” the thought heated his whole body because it was what he wanted but it was a selfish idea, he’s not sure that kyuhyun would take it. Siwon was still sliding in and kyuhyun felt his spot get brushed faintly. His skin prickled with heat and goosebumps dotted all over his body. Pleasure was building and yes, he wanted siwon to be rough and shove it inside.

“Do it…” it was breathy but still passed as a command.

Siwon stopped and with a hard thrust, he was full and deep inside kyuhyun.

“ _h- **UHH** -”_ siwon’s penis thrusted out the groan from kyuhyun’s throat.

Kyuhyun ‘s walls felt raw and there was a resounding snap that was heard—he felt it and so did the older. Siwon didn’t know if it was a good idea but he felt like the bed lifted and his cock is submerged to the heavens. The tightness was surreal and it kept getting tighter as kyuhyun tried squeezing his hole close.

The anal stretch was painful but the rest of kyuhyun’s body sang with pleasure.

“ _Mmm_.” kyuhyun bit his lip, squeezing his chest with his hand and slowly moving his hip to test the pain. The string of sanity that wound itself around siwon’s brain, snapped, watching kyuhyun fuck himself with his penis.

“S..siwon—“ he called for the other before gasping and stopping the movement of his hips.

“Call my name again..” siwon held on the younger’s legs, lifting kyuhyun’s lower body and impaling him again. Kyuhyun hummed siwon’s name, still high from the contrasting pain that raked his insides and the pleasure that made his body, buzz. Siwon bit his lip, pulling half of his dick out and making kyuhyun arch his back on the bed. The light from the fluorescent light bounced back from kyuhyun’s chest. He was ethereal on his greatest height of pleasure.

Siwon found out that kyuhyun preferred, thrusting in pauses but in a rough manner—everytime the pain and pleasure countered each other.

Legs bent to accommodate siwon, he thrusted back inside kyuhyun with a new ferocity and met the younger’s moan with his lips. Kyuhyun wasn’t able to keep up with siwon’s lips and tongue but in the heat of their sex, the kisses were more sensual.

Kyuhyun could feel the pleasure rake his spine, “ _..fuck me_.” he blurted. He knew siwon wasn’t fond of the pace and he wanted to experience it too—if he could, he wanted to do everything that night.

Siwon knew it was still painful for kyuhyun but he could only oblige to the younger’s request.

“Detective Choi…” kyuhyun put his hand behind siwon’s neck and opened his legs until his back complained. The name reminded siwon that everything about this arrangement was illegal and unforgivable; having a wanted criminal on his bed, engaging in anal sex—it was beyond explicable…and yet it provoked an undeniable arousal.

He pulled out of kyuhyun, making the younger shiver and before he could recover, siwon buried himself deep. Kyuhyun’s hole wasn’t that wet anymore so he felt the friction of siwon’s invasive dick, rubbing itself on his walls. Their bodies moved in unison brought about by siwon’s continuous thrusts.

“ ** _Hh—h—ahh—_** ” kyuhyun’s hand traced his tingling body. He was sensitive in all places he never thought he could be and he decided to pay attention to his erect nipples. Rubbing and squeezing his perked up nubs, he watched how siwon eyed him with those fiery eyes. His little show drove siwon to plunge in harder and threw him off his impromptu.

Licking his lips, siwon paused and bent down to take kyuhyun’s nipple between his teeth.

“..shit.. _ahh~_ ”

The nub was hard and warm and so was kyuhyun’s chest—finally the cold left him. He sucked and played with kyuhyun’s nipple with his tongue. Siwon looked at his work; the nipple was surrounded with his glistening saliva and it was red from his bite. The red and pink hues complemented kyuhyun, so much. Pink cheek and red lips, pinkish neck and red nipples—they all sent pleasure down siwon’s dick.

Kyuhyun’s hand reached down, trying to check how much of siwon’s penis was inside him. His fingers hovered on top of his hole and siwon’s pelvis. The older liked how curious kyuhyun was, so he brought kyuhyun’s hand on his pelvis and when he thrusted it was sandwiched between his pelvis and kyuhyun’s scrotum.

It made kyuhyun realize that siwon was indeed fully inside him every thrust and it made his neglected cock, harden.

“Shit—you feel so fucking good.” siwon growled, impaling kyuhyun deeper and angling his penis to hit kyuhyun’s spot, each time. Kyuhyun abandoned his jerking again, body unconsciously slipping away from siwon overwhelming thrusts.

“You don’t—need to touch yourself. I’ll make you come, without.” siwon propped kyuhyun’s legs on his arms and pulled the younger towards him.

 _“N—ah…”_  kyuhyun held on siwon’s hand for purchase. He truly felt the pooling on his abdomen and just like it heard siwon, his cock didn’t deflate even though it was not being touched. Every second, electricity pass through his body after the feeling of fullness from siwon’s cock. He couldn’t keep himself silent, shielding his mouth failed when siwon almost lifted his body off the bed with his series of strong thrusts.

Mouth agape, kyuhyun locked gazes with siwon—anytime he felt he would dig his head back to the bed. Pain was forgotten and all that remained was pleasure in its rawest form; passed on to his body by siwon.

He wanted touch himself but when he tried, siwon pinned his wrist on the bed. Clearly disadvantaged in all aspects, he let the older fuck him senseless.

Siwon released him but suddenly drove where his prostate was causing him to scream in pleasure and grip the mattress above his head. Kyuhyun’s scream made the older greedy; he poised himself and thrusted at that bundle of nerves repeatedly.

“ ** _SIWON—_** _uhuhh **~ N—**_ ” inaudible exclamations left kyuhyun’s lips. From the blankness to being extremely emotional, siwon gobbled up the imagery of kyuhyun’s current state.

He was sweating from exertion and his muscles ached—he’d prefer this exercise over his usual, anytime.

Kyuhyun pressed on his abdomen, the head of his erection a hint of red-purple—he was close.

Siwon bent down and kyuhyun’s legs automatically wrapped around him, and so were his arms. Thrusting in that position made kyuhyun—if he wasn’t already enough—tighter, but siwon didn’t have the intention to break from the position.

It was very intimate and it assured siwon.

Kyuhyun embraced siwon closer and amplifying the friction between their bodies. There was no more distinction in body temperatures for the both of them shared the boiling hotness. Kyuhyun’s pale complexion melting to siwon’s sun-kissed one—it was perfect.

“…fas..ter…” breath hitching, kyuhyun’s last request was said. Siwon put his arms around kyuhyun as well and cranked up the movement of his hips. Kyuhyun’s body retracted, his mouth opening wide for a silent scream as he came between their bodies. Siwon held kyuhyun’s hard and slippery cock and milked kyuhyun a few more times. He watched kyuhyun enter the euphoric stage and his facial expression, lewd and virginal.

Siwon survived the sudden tightness that squeezed him but he was also close. Kyuhyun bit his lip, his nerve endings pleasuring him with every move. It didn’t help that siwon would hit his prostate again and that would send him flying back to square one on his trip to revival.

“I—I’d pull out.” it was his first time to have sex with a man too so siwon didn’t know if it was right to come inside kyuhyun and he wasn’t sure how the younger felt about it.

“No.” kyuhyun recovered and pushed siwon on his back. Siwon let the younger mount him; it was a new experience that made his eyes, roll back. Kyuhyun gasped as he impaled himself on siwon’s hardness. Fists on siwon’s abdomen, kyuhyun rode him.

“I don’t care… _ugh-h.._ come inside me..”

Siwon’s base was thick and in that position, it drove it deeper inside him. He felt the soreness of another stretching but he wouldn’t stop until the detective come inside him.

Siwon gripped kyuhyun’s waist, aiding him to bounce up and down his cock. It was a matter of minutes before siwon felt that rising tide in his abdomen and a few more thrusts, he came hard inside kyuhyun.

“Fuck.” siwon grunted, the younger still riding him and feeling the wetness, seeping out.

Kyuhyun panted on top of siwon, his inner thighs tingling as cum escaped and made him quiver. He pulled himself off of siwon, aroused by the sensation of siwon’s hard dick leaving his wet hole.

Siwon rested his head on the too-soft mattress; he never noticed how it just encased his body perfectly. It was a time of appreciating everything; the skies, the mountains, the seas, land, vegetation—everything that exists—what they had was an out of body experience.

Kyuhyun gaped at the naked detective; one leg folded and the other laid limp. Tracing his eyes at every dip and crease of siwon’s toned muscles; he thought the man was indeed, beautiful.

 _‘He’s the only person…’_  kyuhyun was not sure how he would complete what he thought about siwon because really, he was the only person ever, to take notice and treat him well. He knew he was unapproachable and he couldn’t change that but siwon was the only person who got the closest to him.

The air was light but he felt sticky all over so siwon remained stationary and tried to catch his breath. He had no further plans—nothing occupied his mind other than the memories and sensations of their intercourse. There would definitely upheaval when the department finds out about them—

 _‘About us, is there such thing?’_  siwon chuckled, his eyes closed and resting. If there was anything to hide then he’ll definitely do that but he wasn’t sure if the younger wanted him beyond what has happened.

He felt the bed dip beside him, the silence mislead him that he was alone. Siwon thought kyuhyun stood to get off the bed but the body that rested on him proved that he was wrong. Their skin stuck together with from the drying cum but they both ignored it. Kyuhyun quietly positioned himself, comfortably, on top of siwon and acquired its warmth.

Siwon ran his hand on the boy’s cool, smooth skin, “Stay with me.”

Kyuhyun’s head was on siwon’s chest, listening to the older’s heartbeat and the way it jumped after he said those words.

“Why…”

Siwon heard kyuhyun’s whisper in passing; it was one of the uncertainties he was yet to find an answer for. What he was sure about was that he doesn’t want kyuhyun to be somewhere that he is not.

“I can’t protect you if you’re not with me.”

Protecting kyuhyun from the authorities and from himself; he wouldn’t let the younger kill and risk himself, again— those days were over. He had to pull some strings, definitely. He’s ready to go to any length to have kyuhyun safely by his side. It was a stupid thing to do but he doesn’t intend to listen to his brain for once.

Kyuhyun’s breath was hot against siwon’s skin.

Tired, he uttered his last words before he slept, “…thank you.” 

\-------------------------------------


End file.
